tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Snarl
An Autobot of few words and fewer opinions, Snarl grudgingly follows the orders of Dinobot leader Grimlock and leaves the thinking to others. He's generally unhappy and a loner, and his uncommunicative nature only adds to his feelings of isolation. Only the thrill of battle can elevate his spirits. In fact, few of his comrades experience the joyous heights that Snarl attains while locked in mortal combat. But for him war is an all too brief respite from the twin devils that haunt his miserable existence: the ungainly dinosaur form Wheeljack has bestowed upon him and the knowledge he may be stuck on mudball Earth forever. His unique design makes Snarl particularly useful in sunny, arid environments. The large golden plates protruding from his spinal assembly are solar collectors. Although he can operate without sunlight, solar energy can increase his strength tenfold and his endurance to a virtually limitless degree. A swipe of his tail can shatter a 20-foot concrete cube. His heavily armored hide makes him resistant to most missile fire. Snarl's dependency on sunlight makes him extremely vulnerable to attack at night. Although he can use the same fuel the other Autobots use, he operates at only a fraction of his strength when he does. He is also very slow and his uncooperative behavior patterns sometimes hinder his effectiveness in dangerous situations. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: War of the Dinobots Snarl, along with Swoop, were the second set of Dinobots created by Wheeljack. They fought the previous Dinobot group who had been tricked by Megatron into joining the Decepticons. Heavy Metal War Soon after a climactic battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron, the Constructicons dug their way into the Ark in an attempt to destroy Teletraan I. Upon the sounding of the alarm, Snarl was among the Dinobots who drove the intruders outside the base. However, the Constructions unleashed their secret weapon by combining to form the mighty Devastator. Snarl was kicked by the giant, ending up hanging over the edge of a river of lava which then proceeded to burn his already damaged backside. It was not a very good day. MUX History: Snarl and the other Dinobots live in a cave near Mount St. Hilary. OOC Notes Logs 2013 * 05-04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. *May 30 - "Carly's Experiment (a/k/a The End of Dan-o's Hoverboard)" - Carly tests out an experimental fuel on Daniel's hoverboard, with dramatic results. * July 7 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - The Calgary Stampede has the BEST RODEO EVER! * July 14 - "Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!" - Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation" - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships. * August 18 - "Autobot Broadband Chatter" - Spike has to deal with the peanut gallery. * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. * 8/31 - "The Final Phase" - The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase.' * 9/1 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" - Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. * 9/2 - "The Trial" - Several of Earth's defenders have been captured by the Quintessons for one of their classic show trials. Just a showy way of executing their prisoners, the Quintessons have been putting on these displays for thousands of years. This time, though, they may have picked the wrong prisoners to execute. * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the ''Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 26 - "Transport Heist" - The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. 2018 * August 15 - "Saying Hi to Snarl" - Cobra interrupts Scales and Snarl chatting in the desert. 2019 * March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" - Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * April 8 - "Hot Competition" - With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. Players Snarl was played by AnherT until September of 2012. In March of 2013, he was temped by Overkill, but still available for application. In 2015 he was temped by zephyriguana. Until 2019 he was temped by Anher once more, except for "Hot Competition", for which he was temped by Avarice. In April of 2019 Snarl was permanently taken over by Anher. References * Snarl at TFU.info * Snarl's Universe profile at NTFA.net * [http://www.diaclone.net/orid/diadino/d089.html Diaclone Snarl at DIACLONE.net (Japanese-language site)] Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Dinobots Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category: Warriors